


It All Became So Lovely

by Sir_E_Bellum



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_E_Bellum/pseuds/Sir_E_Bellum
Summary: Life in this alternate reality Crystal Cove is better in almost every way. In this reality, the curse never existed. Mayor Jones never became evil, Professor Pericles never became corrupted, and Cassidy Williams and Marcie were still alive. But . . . this reality was also painful for Velma in some ways. Her girlfriend was alive, yes, but she wasn't reallyhergirlfriend. Her girlfriend,Marcie Fleach was dead, having given her life so that Velma and the gang could defeat the Evil Entity. And, tempting though it often was, Velma could never forget that.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this as I was rewatching the ending of the show for the hundredth time, and it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it down. This is the first thing I've actually written (fanfic or otherwise), so please be honest and tell me what you think.

The dream began like it always did--- Velma was transported back one year, three months, two weeks, and five days. Back to the day of Nibiru, the day the timelines diverged. She remembered everything that occurred that day beneath the caverns of Crystal Cove perfectly--- one of the downsides of a photographic memory, though she could hardly have forgotten this set of events regardless--- and though she'd had this dream every night since that faithful eve, each time still felt just as real and terrifying as the first.

She and the gang were about to pass through the First Gate, with Percales and his Kriegstaffebots right on their heels. Marcie wasn't even supposed to be there; Velma had specifically arranged for her to be giving a speech at Miskatonic University on the other side of the country as soon as she had learned that today would be the day. If they succeeded, then she would see her girlfriend in a few days. If not . . . Velma knew that nowhere on the planet would be safe if Mystery Inc. failed, but she somehow felt better having Marcie as far away from Crystal Cove as possible. The talk was to be on the probability of the existence of parallel universes--- an ironic topic in light of recent events. Velma had known that it was selfish, and that it wouldn't even help if they failed, and even that Marcie would be absolutely furious with her when she found out that Velma had sent her away for this, but she did it anyway. Pointless or not, she wanted her girl she loved as far from Crystal Cove as possible.

As always, Velma was little more than a mere observer, trapped in her own skin and unable to change the events from that night. She watched helplessly as Pericles revealed Marcie, locked in a cooler barely large enough for her to fit. This was far worse than simply handcuffing Marcie to keep her contained; Velma knew she had major claustrophobia from the time when she had been trapped in a broken elevator for almost three hours. Velma clenched her fists as she beheld the parrot's smug expression--- he'd known about Marcie's fear, he'd known everything. The gang had only managed to steal his pieces of the Planispheric Disk because he'd allowed it, knowing he would require their services to access the treasure and the Entity that was imprisoned with it. And he had anticipated Velma once again. Although she would gladly give her life for the greater good, Velma would never allow another person to suffer because of her. Especially not Marcie.

"So, my mystery kinder, it appears you have a choice." he informed them, one of his robots lifting Marcie out of the container. "You can open the gate, and I promise Ms. Fleach will not be harmed, nor will any of you be. Refuse, and . . ." The robot released one hand on Marcie and leveled it's machine gun at her. However, Pericles was never able to finish his threat--- though his intention was all too clear--- as Marcie was not nearly as unconscious as she appeared to be. The instant the robot released her left arm, she leapt into action, easily breaking it's hold on her other arm. Velma could do nothing but watch, frozen, and Marcie, her beautiful, brave Marcie, pounced on the maniacal parrot, placing him in a tight chokehold.

"Now, Ms. Fleach, let's not do anything rash." Pericles counseled, sounding completely unbothered by Marcie's grip. "Release me, and my Kriegstaffebots will allow you to leave. You will be permitted to return to your miserable little town, or to go wherever you wish without pursuit. I will simply forget that this _unfortunate_ little escapade ever occurred. Neither myself nor my associates would ever harm you again."

"And Velma," she growled. "I'm not leaving here without her. Or Fred. Or Daphne. Or Shaggy or Scooby. Let us all go and don't pursue us, and you can have the keys. You can have your damn treasure. But let her go. Let us go, or you don't leave here alive." She tightened her grip on the mad bird, nearly crushing his windpipe. Still, he seemed entirely unfazed.

"This is a very time sensitive offer, my dear mädchen. I will not repeat myself; you have precisely ten seconds to decide. Even if you continue with this foolish rebellion, my Kriegstaffebots will kill you all, and you will have accomplished nothing. My . . ." he gestured towards his robots with a claw, ". . . associates have already been pre-programmed with my objective. We will all be dead, and the Entity will still be released. You have two options: Release me and we go our separate ways, or you and all of you annoying mystery kinder--- Frederick, Daphne, Norvile and his precious canine, and especially your special little friend Velma--- will pay dearly. My plan will be completed regardless, and you will all have lost your miserable little lives for nothing." Marcie's grip slacked slightly at this. Sensing his advantage, Pericles issued his ultimatum. "I am not a patient creature, Ms. Fleach. I suggest you chose quickly, or I will be forced to chose for you."

But Marcie shook her head. "Not a chance." She turned to Velma, giving a small smile. "Go. Destroy the treasure and the Entity. I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"They'll kill you." Velma protested. "I'm not leaving you."

"Go. Besides," she quipped, "I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this you."

“Promise you’ll come back. Promise me we’ll see each other again.” Velma heard herself say.

“Of course. It’ll take a lot more than an evil parrot to keep me away from you.” And then, after a pause, she whispered three words, soft enough that only Velma could hear. Three little words, a mere eight letters across the phrase's three syllables, but words Velma has dreamed of hearing from Marcie for months. Had dreamed of telling Marcie. She had come close a few times, but the moment never felt right. But it was at this moment she had realized that there was never going to _be_ a perfect moment. There was a good chance that this was to be her last day in earth, and she refused to die without Marcie knowing that she felt the same way. “I love you too.” she replied.

“Touching as this is,” Pericles growled, wriggling in Marcie’s grasp, “your time is up.” With one final heave, he pulled himself free. "It seems you have chosen poorly. And, unfortunately for you, you are incorrect. I am more than enough to kill you." he grinned darkly.

“You have to run. Go!” Marcie shouted, pushing Velma towards the Gate and settling into a fighting position, spreading her feat and raising her fists. It wouldn't help against bullets, but she refused to go down without a fight. With one final look to Marcie, Velma fled, dragging the rest of Mystery Inc. with her.

And, as always, this was where the dream transitioned from memory to fantasy. Although Velma had run away, her perception remained rooted in the spot. She was unable to move, or to look away, or to do anything but watch in horror. She could do nothing but look on in terror as Pericles flew well out of the range of Marcie’s desperate swipe, so all the girl caught were a few red-tipped tail feathers. As the parrot landed on the shoulder of one of his robots and gave a single order. ”Töten.” Kill. Velma was right there as the Kriegstaffebots executed the order, filling Marcie’s body with bullet holes. She was _right there_ as Marcie--- the girl who was first her rival, then her friend, and now the girl she loved with all her heart--- collapsed and her chest deflated, never to rise again. And she could do nothing but stare on in terror and listen to Pericles’s laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma wakes up from her dream and is comforted by Marcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm _so_ sorry that this took so long, my life has just been really crazy recently so I haven't had time to work on this. I hope you find it to have been worth the wait.

Velma awoke in a cold sweat, Pericles's laughter ringing in her ears. She shot bolt upright in the bed and turned to look at Marcie--- not her Marcie, no, but the Marcie she'd been with for the past year, the one who'd made sure they'd gotten a double room at Miskatonic University, the one who she'd slept next to every night since then--- and her heart stopped in her chest.

Marcie wasn't breathing. Red blood seeped through her golden-yellow top, staining Velma's hands crimson as she tried in vain to shake her girlfriend awake. "Marcie?" Velma whispered, her voice cracking. "Marcie, wake up. You're okay. This isn't real. You're okay, you're alive. This isn't real. Please, you have to wake up." And that was part of the trouble--- Velma knew it was just a hallucination, that it wasn't real, and yet she could do nothing about it. The fear, the powerlessness, that still paralyzed her, just as like they did in her dream. Just like they did when she left Marcie to die.

"V?" Marcie asked sleepily. "Are you okay?" She put a hand on Velma's arm, and the blood vanished. Marcie was here. Marcie was alive. But the fear, the overwhelming guilt, those Velma still felt--- this Marcie was alive, yes, but regardless of the past year, this wasn't _her_ Marcie. This wasn't the Marcie who'd inspired her to do better in school in order to be better than her, the Marcie she'd competed against in the science fair since third grade. This wasn't the Marcie who'd nearly failed ninth grade Chemistry final because she was helping Velma through her grandfather's death instead of studying. This wasn't the Marcie who she'd grown to love--- she was similar, sure, in almost every way. But the little things--- small memories, her favourite ice cream flavour--- weren't the same. She wasn't the same person who'd been first Velma's rival, then her friend, then the girl she loved. That Marcie was dead, and it was her fault.

"V?" Marcie asked again, giving her arm a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong?"

Velma hugged her tightly. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." But be that as it may, this Marcie didn't know any of that. _Couldn't_ know any of that. This Marcie had always been close with Velma; they'd been friends since kindergarten. And she didn't deserve to be treated like a complete stranger for something she had no control.

Marcie sat up and looked Velma straight in her eyes. That was another thing that was different: Her eyes were just a shade or two darker than they should have been. It definitely wasn't something the casual observer would've caught, but Velma was _not_ a casual observer, and certainly not when it came to Marcie. "You know, you are a terrible liar. That's one of the _many_ things I love about you. Lying just isn't in your vocabulary." she paused, then added in a more serious tone, "You know you can tell me anything, right? Whatever it is, I just want to help."

 _Terrible liar._ Velma thought. _If only you knew._ But she couldn't know. Setting aside the possible paradoxes that could occur--- time didn't appreciate being altered, and anything she said could have unintended temporal consequences--- how do you tell someone that you're from an alternate timeline where they died? Where you walked away and _let_ them die. "It's nothing," she finally replied. "It was just a stupid nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Marcie offered, shifting behind Velma as she began massaging the other girl's back. "It might help to get it off your chest, especially if it's a recurring dream."

"Thank you, Miss Psychology Major." Velma tried--- and failed--- to suppress a moan of pleasure as Marcie worked her hands across her uncovered back. Her hands were pure magic at this, and she knew it. "That is not a fair negotiation tactic."

Marcie smiled impishly. "Well, I _was_ a criminal in high school. Unfair is part of the game. And you're avoiding the question."

Velma paused, unsure of how much to reveal. "You're gone." she finally decides. "Every night, every time I close my eyes for the past year, you're dead. Every time, I'm about to die, and you save me. You die instead, and it's my fault. I know it isn't real, that it's just in my head, but I just . . . it terrifies me."

"Hey." Marcie stopped her massage and moved so she and Velma were face to face. "You could _never_ hurt me. No matter what happens in your dream, I promise you: It is not your fault. I will always try to protect you, and that's _my_ choice. You can't stop me from loving you."

"I know. But every time, I run away. You save me, and I run away and let you die. That's on me. And you wouldn't even have been there if you hadn't known me."

"Look, you can't beat yourself up over what-ifs like that. My meeting you, my loving you, wasn't your decision or mine. I usually don't believe in magic or God or anything like that, but I know that when something is supposed to happen, when two people are meant to be together, the universe finds a way. I don't know what happens in your dream, but I promise you, there is _nothing_ you could have done. No matter what, I'm never going to just sit there and watch you die."

"I know," Velma replied. "That's the problem. The last thing I want is to hurt you, and you _die_ because of me." She let out a small sigh. In for a penny, in for a pound. "That's why I can't stand lying to you anymore. There's something I need to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments below. If you liked it, I'd love your comments and kudos. If not, please leave a message telling me what you think I did wrong so I can improve.  
> Part 3 will (most likely) be the final chapter. It'll hopefully be out in the next few weeks, but I unfortunately have no idea if my schedule will get crazy again. The one advantage of COVID: I have a lot more time to work on things like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma tells Marcie the truth, with . . . unexpected results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _so_ sorry this took so long; I've just had a lot going on and I totally forgot about this. I hope you enjoy!

Velma wasn't sure how much she originally meant to tell Marcie--- she wanted to tell her the truth, she really did, but how do you tell the person you love that, from your perspective, they aren't even real? That neither or you are the person the other fell in love with? But once she started, once he opened up that damn she had held shut for so long, everything just flowed out.

When she finished, Marcie was silent.

"Say something," Velma begged.

"I know."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but--- wait, you know?"

"You've been acting different all year--- you've still been 'you,' something's been off. You act like it's the first day of class and you just got a pop quiz that's worth half your grade whenever I talk about the past--- you remember big events, but little things you get totally wrong. And you and the Scooby Gang are always talking about 'before' and 'after' when you think I'm not listening like some major event happened that no one seems to remember. I'm not blind, V, I knew something was up. At first, I just figured you'd tell me eventually, and I should just be patient."

"I was going to tell you; I meant to do it earlier, but I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore since I'm not _your_ girlfriend, not really, and---"

"You are." Marcie interrupted her with two fingers on Velma's lips. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Two weeks ago, I got a text from someone named Mister E. I couldn't find anything about him--- a name, a location, or even his phone number, and I looked. It had one word: 'Remember.' A little weird, but I figured it was spam. Three days later, I got another one, from the same person: 'Velma needs you. Remember.' Now I really tried to find this guy. I know you I promised no more hacking, but this was starting to freak me out, so I _may_ have hacked the NSA to try and find him, and I even they had nothing on him. And then a week ago, I got one last text: 'Pericles. The Disk is in jeopardy. Remember.' It triggered some kind of chain reaction--- the world started seeming . . . wrong. Like something had changed, but no one remembered it."

Something like comprehension dawned on Velma's face. "You never promised me anything about hacking," she whispered. "That was---"

Marcie smiled. "I remember. It's me, V. It's really me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it took so long, but we're done with this chapter. There may be a sequel, but that's another story (ba dum tss), and God knows when I'll actually get around to writing it.
> 
> If you have any comments, questions, or requests, let me know in the comments.


End file.
